


"Only you..."

by DezTheFerret



Series: Mini Frexy Fics [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: First posted work ever, M/M, So basically a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezTheFerret/pseuds/DezTheFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo. Male/Male Five Night's at Freddy's fic here. YiffPirate/Fovicove's Foxy and Freddy (He's on Tumblr and he's cool go check him out.)</p><p>Don't like? </p><p>Don't read. </p><p>Also it starts off a little sad...</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Only you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Male/Male Five Night's at Freddy's fic here. YiffPirate/Fovicove's Foxy and Freddy (He's on Tumblr and he's cool go check him out.)
> 
> Don't like? 
> 
> Don't read. 
> 
> Also it starts off a little sad...

Foxy shifted behind his curtains, using his hook to pull one back enough to peek out at the guests. 

"Ah... Young'uns..." He mumbled and let the space themed decor mask him again. "I kinda miss 'em..." 

Freddy had snuck backstage and slipped off his boots, tip-toeing behind the red-head and grabbing his shoulders firmly. "Boo!" He chuckled as Foxy jolted and spun around. 

"Wh-What was that fer?!" He crossed his arms, grumbling. "What are ye doing back here durin' the lunch rush anyhow?" 

"What are you," Freddy poked the ruffles of Foxy's tattered shirt. "doing peeking out? You know you're supposed to be shut down..." 

"I miss entertainin'... I miss feelin' the kiddies love.. Now it's only you tha' loves me..." Foxy twiddled his hook, avoiding eye contact with the taller male. 

Freddy wrapped an arm around Foxy's shoulders, pecking his cheek, cutting his microphone on and putting on a happy voice. "Hey kids! Do you remember Captain Foxy?" A plethora of tiny cheers rang out, children that couldn't recollect the accident... "Well here he is!" 

"W-Wait Freddy d-" Foxy was shoved out onto the small stage. He was greeted with tiny smiles, compliments, and grabby hands for hugs. The captain stooped down and carefully lifted a small girl. 

Nearly choking on his words, both from joy and fright. He looked down to the kid in his arms. 

"W-Welcome aboard, Lass... I-I'm capt'n Foxy..."


End file.
